Ai Yori Yoshi
by Kayko The Original
Summary: Popuri has been betrayed many times in the past and now thinks that no one will ever love her. When a new villager comes around to take over the Indigo Ranch, odd things begin to happen. What will Popuri do when she meets her new neighbor?


A/n: I know this sounds dumb but I got the title from a great anime series called Ai Yoi Youshi which is translated as True Blue Love or Bluer Than Indigo Enjoy!

Ai Yori Youshi

Chapter1 So it begins . . .

Popuri smiled softly at her older brother, Rick. Sure he was way too over protective but he meant well. "You had to make him go didn't you?" she asked him, tears now forming in her eyes. Rick hadn't liked any of her boyfriends, not even Jack, the grandson of the sweet old man that owned the Indigo Ranch. Rick nodded hesitantly as he hugged his younger sister. Kai was the local trouble maker that only came by during the summer. She had truly loved him at one time, but then she and Rick had found out that he had cheated on her with Karen, Rick's wife. Now divorced and seeing that they were truly happy, Rick had to let them go. Their mother, Lillia, peeked out of the front door. "Dinner," she called sadly. Popuri nodded and walked back into her warm house, feet crunching in the snow. Rick continued to stare down the road where Kai and Karen had left. He was happy for them, even if they had hurt him and his sister. He shrugged, as a single tear rolled down his face, and headed back into the house.

Three Years Later . . .

"Rick, Stu, Kiyoshi! Come on now dinner 's getting cold," Elli called from the front door. Rick gave a quick smirk to his brother-in-law, "We finish this after dinner," he warned, picking up his 2-year-old son. The youngster gurgled in delight as he placed him on his shoulders. Stu smiled softly as May walked over with her grandfather, Barley. "Hi May! I'm glad you could come!" he called with delight as he ran and gave her a hug. Elli stepped outside once again, "Oh hi May! Come on in and make yourself comfy." Barley gave a quick grin, "I thank you for watching May for me while I'm gone. I almost took her with me." May giggled as she and Stu ran into the house. "It's no problem. I'm glad to see you again and May seems well." she said with a soft chuckle at the children. He gave a swift nod then looked at her sadly, "So how is Miss Popuri?" Elli frowned slightly, "She's still pretty upset over Kai . . . I tried to tell her he wasn't worth worrying over . . . but she dosen't listen to me anymore. I really wish that she'd meet a nice guy and quit acting so depressed . . . but I suppose that's what happens with young love." He nodded again then sniffed the air, "Cooking something awfully tasty again I'm sure . . . "

"Oh would you like to come and eat before you go?"

"No that's quite allright. My boat is here already and I really must hurry."

"Ok. Well at least let me get you some to go!" she said running into the house and coming back a few minutes later with a plastic container of the warm stew she had made. He gave a soft smile and thanked her tipping his hat then heading back to the beach with his luggage.

At the poultry farm . . . (Popuri's POV)

I smiled softly at the soft clucking of the chickens as I walked into the hen house. I put some feed on the ground as they all ran to peck at it, then went to gather the eggs. Stepping out merely minutes later I crossed the small path that they had taken exactly three years ago. I half expected to see their backs still walking to the docks, but instead I merely saw May and Barley heading over to Rick's house. When mother died from her illness I took over the Chicken farm and Rick married Elli merely a month or so later. I smiled at the memories of the beautiful wedding they had. Timid, one of the shier harvest sprites, offered to go with me and I gladly accepted of course figuring it took him a lot of courage to ask. He came over more often to help me around the house and in return I made him dinner, which for him mostly consisted of strawberry flavored pastries.

I placed the eggs into the shipping crate just in time to see Zack and have a nice chat with him. Whenever he came by he always asked how I was doing and if anyone had moved into the Indigo ranch. My reply was always 'fine thanks' and 'not that I know of'. He gave me 400G for the eggs then left with a smile. I then walked into the house which was now sparkly clean thanks to the little sprite. I giggled and took a cupcake out of the fridge and handed it to him, "Thanks again." He nodded, "Anytime, budum" I giggled and he headed back home. I had the house remodeled after Rick moved out so now the kitchen was upstairs and the living room was right inside the front door. The rooms had stayed the same though of course. I left all of mother's thing in her room just as she had left them and Rick's was basically the same as well. It was the night of the Christmas Festival and I had no where to go of course. Rick and Elli invited me over but I politley declined and told them it was nice to be home alone. I went upstairs and changed into my PJ's then went back down and sat near the fire. The snow fell softly outside. Winter always was a dreary season. It was cold and dark yet everyone seemed happy. I chuckled to myself as I remembered that day. . .

Flashback

There was a hard knock on the front door and Popuri stood up from the table where her mother and brother sat. It was the Christmas Festival and they were having a good time. She peered outside to see Kai and Karen standing side by side. She ushered them in but they shook their heads then Kai spoke up, "Popuri. . .we need to talk. . ." Rick then came up behind her and glared at him, "What's this all about?" Karen looked at the snow covered ground then spoke up as well, "Rick. . . I don't love you anymore. . ." Rick's eyes grew wide as he realized what had apparently happened, "So you're going then?" Karen nodded sadly as Popuri looked up at Kai, "W-what does she mean? What is this. . .where are you going? Kai. . . speak to me!" He quickly hugged her and whispered something in her ear, "A fickle heart is easily swayed. . .I thank you for accepting me but I do not see you as a wife. . .merely as a good friend. . .I'm sorry. . ." Popuri pushed him away as tears formed in her eyes, "I don't understand. . ." He gave her one last hug then walked away. Karen said nothing and followed her new lover to the docks. She could have sworn he had whispered, "You'll find the one when you least expect it. . "  
End Flashback

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard soft knocking on the door. She quickly stood up and pulled it open as a young man fell forward into her unexpecting arms. "Huh. . .Sir are you ok?" she asked the unconsoius man. She then pulled him inside and closed the door. She felt his neck for a pulse then his arm she could only just feel a beat. "Oh crap. . ." she whispered. She then dragged him to the couch and some how managed to lie him down. 'He's freezing,' she thought to herself as she rushed upstairs to get some blankets and pillows. She covered him up and tucked in the sides making sure that he wouldn't be even the slightest bit cold. Popuri then rushed over to her phone and called up Elli, "Elli! I need you and the Doctor over here right now!" Elli seemed terribly worried, "Why what's wrong?" Popuri sighed, "Just get over here as fast as possible!"

4 seconds later. . .(Popuri's POV)

I opened the door to let in Doctor and Elli, Rick had come too. "What's wrong?" Doctor asked me. I pointed to the couch where the young man was. He nodded then rushed over there to see what he needed to do. Rick then walked up to me, "Who's that?" I shrugged and told him that he fell through the door. Rick started to laugh for some reason and I smacked him upside the head. "That's not funny you big jerk!" I yelled at him. The doctor then looked at me, "Do you have something softer we could put him on?" Rick smirked, "What are you gonna do Popuri? Put him in your room?" I smirked as well, "Nah your room will be just fine." He glared at me and I giggled helping them take him up to Rick's old room. "It seems he's suffering from hypothermia so you'll have to keep him warm and make sure his temprature dosen't go up any higher. If it does call me and I'll come to get him. If he wakes up give him this medicine it should make the fever go down some and he'll most likley feel tired," the doctor explained handing me a small blue bottle. I nodded as he walked out the door. Elli smiled softly and gave me a quick hug, "Just call if you need any thing ok?" I smiled and nodded. Rick came over as well to give me a hug but I just punched him in the arm. He winced and rubbed his arm, "Love you too. . ."

Weeks passed and the young man was slowly recovering. Popuri sat at the edge of the bed, a bowl of warm soup in her hands. She placed it on the bedside table then removed the moist cloth from his forhead. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the beautiful pink headed girl. "An angel," he whispered. Popuri looked down at him a smile playing across her lips, "I'm glad to see you're awake. You've been out for a while now. Here. . ." She placed a new cloth on his forehead. "Thank you," he replied weakly. She chuckled quietly, "It's no problem. I'm glad I could help," he tried to sit up but fell back, "Oh here let me help you!" She pulled his arm over her shoulder and pulled him forward slowly placing a large fluffy pillow behind him. "Once again I thank you." he whispered, "The goddess had scent me an angel. . .a true blessing indeed." She scrunched up her face, "Well I've never been called an angel before. . .well except from dad but her only said that once. . .any way. . .thanks I guess! Uhhm. . .call me angel I guess. TeeHee" He chuckled, "Very well then. . . Miss Angel. . .I need to know your name." Popuri handed him the bowl of soup, "My name is Popuri." He took a sip from the warm broth then looked at her a smile splayed across his lips, "A truly beautiful name for a lovley angel. My name is Mamoru. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Ms. Popuri." She giggled, "Please just call me Popuri, everyone does." Mamoru nodded, "Very well . . .P-" "Popuri! You here," a voice called from below. Popuri sighed and chuckled, "That would be my brother. I'll be back in a few minutes ok." Mamoru nodded as she stood and went down to greet her idiotc brother.

"So he's awake?" Rick asked as he went up the stairs to help his sister with her dishes while he was there. Popuri nodded and handed him another plate for him to dry, "He seems really nice too." Rick shrugged and put the last of the dishes into the cupboard, "Maybe. . . but I wonder if he's got a place to stay. I'm pretty sure he dosen't have any relatives here or we would have known by now." She nodded and released the stopper in the drain, drumming her fingers on the side as she waited which showed she was in deep thought. "Can you go and take care of him till I get back? I'm gonna go feed the chickens then I'm going to town. . ." Rick smiled at his younger sister and put put his hands on her shoulders, "You stay here I'll go do your chores and get the groceries. . ."

"But I need. . ."

"Personal things I know that's why Elli is coming with me."

"You don't. . ."

"Know what you need? That's why you're going to make me a list!"

Popuri sighed in defeat and made a list then waved goodbye to her brother, "I was going to say I needed to see the doctor but oh well." She heard a loud thud and quickly ran back into the house, "Mamoru are you alright?" She turned the corner into the room to see him halfway on the bed, tangled in his sheets. "I am in need of some assistance please. . ." he said as he looked up at her and smiled nervously. "You shouldn't try to stand you only just woke up!" she scolded. He sighed and nodded, "Perhaps that is true but will you kindly point me to the restroom?" She mouthed a silent 'oh' and helped him untangle himself. Afterwards he slung his arm over her shoulder and limped to the restroom bathroom.

Popuri stood outside the door, waiting for him to be through as a thought ran through her head. She shrugged and pushed it to the back of her mind, "Couldn't be. . ." She heard the knob squeak as it was turned to allow the water to come out of the faucet. She lightly knocked on the door, "Mamoru, are you allright?" She heard the muffled, 'Yes, Miss Popuri. Thank you,' through the door as the knob squeaked again as he turned the water off. The lock on the door clicked, signaling that it had been unlocked, and she walked in to help him get back to his room. "I wish to thank you again, Ms. Popuri, for caring for me while I was ill," Mamoru murmered as he climbed back into the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep once again.

She sighed as she closed the door to his room and leaned against it. He seemed familiar yet not in a way you would remember a face or a name. She knew for a fact she hadn't ever seen this handsome young man before. Something about him just. . . pulled at her. It all seemed so familiar. 


End file.
